


Fun Night

by rockst4rk



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily Drama (DCU), Completed, Couple, M/M, Pareja, Romance, boy loves boy, cita, date
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockst4rk/pseuds/rockst4rk
Summary: Jason y Roy creyeron que la noche sería genial.Solo que olvidaron a la familia de Jason por breves minutos.
Relationships: Flash/Nightwing, Kid Flash/Robin, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 5





	Fun Night

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente, he pasado mucho tiempo pensando en como hacer una historia de ellos. Espero haber dado lo mejor en esta pareja.
> 
> Inspirado en el dibujo,

* * *

JASON AMABA ESO DE ÉL, realmente lo hacía, el hecho que lo esperase le hacía perder puntos pero él le recompensaría. La pelea duró no más de veinte minutos en donde por supuesto ellos ganaron. Artemisa arrastró a los criminales hacia el contenedor y Bizarro los ató al poste para que las patrullas, estaban cerca, se encargaran del resto. Él tenía algo claro, _no se metan con los niños_ , y al no verse respetado tuvo que dar un ejemplo con quienes no le hicieron caso.

—Vámonos, ya.

Era demandante cuando lo quería, la castaña maldijo a los policías que casi atrapan a Bizarro por ponerse a contemplar las estrellas. Parecía ser una gran noche.

Corrección, es una gran noche.

—Irás con los Wayne. -afirmó la chica viendo a su amigo correr en dirección opuesta a ellos. —Podías traer ese postre de Alfred. La última vez Bizarro sonrió al oler ese aroma de fresas.

—Tengo otros planes. -contestó sin dejar de saltar por los contenedores. —Capaz la próxima vez.

—¡Genial hoy que viene Kori me dejas con Biz! -exclamó algo fastidiada. Pasar el tiempo con su chica favorita, _su pareja_ , es algo que le encantaba hacer a Artemisa solo que explicarse sus momentos privados a Bizarro, quien solo preguntada muchas cosas, es algo agotador.

Jason rió bajito más lejos de sus compañeros y llegó a una zona abandonada en donde había dejado su ropa. Tomó su maleta y se cambió de camiseta tan pronto como pudo, había pensando en todo, incluso por si algo salía mal, había pensando en escribirle un texto a su cita. Porque sí, Jason Todd el día de hoy tendría una cita.

El concepto básico de citas las sabía tan bien que era como preguntarle por la tabla del _uno_ , perfectamente te lo podría responder con los ojos cerrados, solo que en esta ocasión su cita no era con las muchas que había tenido, es diferente, es especial. Tanta importancia tenía la cita de hoy que le pidió consejos a Alfred.

Terminó de ponerse su camiseta, se colocó su chamarra y ató bien las agujetas de sus botas. Pasó sus manos por sus cabellos arreglándose un poco el desordenado cabello y guardó la mochila dentro del contenedor de basura. No la necesitaba más.

El trayecto al cine fue bastante corto y un cansado rostro de un lindo pelirrojo lo esperaba viendo a todos lados.

—¿A quién esperas?

—Es un tonto.

—¿Quién?

—Más te vale que haber convencido a Kori para distraer a Artemisa sea bueno.

—Es como darle un ratón a un gato hambriento. Jugará hasta cansarse, pero no se lo comerá.

—Entremos sí, tengo frío. -susurró ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—Espera…

Jason con anhelado tomó las frías mejillas del contrario, lo miró por un breve momento y besó los labios del pelirrojo para darle algo de calor y sonrojo en sus mejillas. Roy Harper amaba las improvisaciones de afecto que su pareja le compartía, enserio lo hacía, pero haber manejado con una elocuente Kori casi dos horas y encima estar parado media más porque los malos decidieron hacerse los valientes había cortado parte de la magia del romance.

—Entremos -susurró sacando una de sus manos de la chaqueta para entrelazarla con la de Jason.

La pareja compró los boletos para la penúltima función, comenzaba en cinco minutos, Roy apresuró a Jason para ir por sus asientos, pero éste lo jaló en dirección contraria para ir a la confitería. Harían la cita lo más típica posible, al menos Alfred le dio a entender a Jason, nada fuera de lo común era un arma que funcionaría. Sin notarlo aún Roy se mordió el labio al ver como su novio estaba haciendo fila para pedir las palomitas e incluso hizo un comentario de lo caro que estaba los paquetes de snacks. El pelirrojo no lograba comprender si tantas quejas había porque simplemente no fueron a su casa y vieron algo en la tele, era técnicamente lo mismo. De todas formas, en casa Jason tampoco notaría lo bien arreglado que estaba Roy e incluso el hecho de haber dejado su gorra en su bolsillo para salir de la rutina.

—¿Bebida?

Oyó la voz de Jason a lo que asintió.

—No, cariño, ¿qué sabor quieres?

Él volteó para ver como la chica que los atendía miraba sorprendida a la pareja. ¿Tan mal se veía? Notó en ese momento que Jason estaba un poco de lejos de él, capaz eso era lo inusual, caminó hasta él y lo tomó del brazo haciendo notar en serio un asombro en la chica para luego contestar,

—Sidra de Manzana si tienes o simplemente la más común.

La chica asintió y desvió la mirada hacia la pantalla en donde se veía todo lo que habían pedido. Era una gran orden, ¿nachos? Roy no iba a quejarse, capaz Jason tenía un gran apetito. Sonrió a la chica y tomó el ticket antes que su novio. Se movió a la sección de pedidos y vio todo lo que había comprado. Definitivamente era demasiado.

—¿Qué haremos con todo esto?

—Comerlo. -respondió Jason tomando la bolsa de regaliz. —¿No quieres? -le ofreció la bolsa y antes de maniobrar para tomarla, el pelinegro lo ayudó dejándola a un lado en descanso y le entregó la bolsa de regaliz. Lo miró detenidamente, Jason tenía los ojos más brillosos que de costumbre y una pequeña risita escapó de sus labios cuando se manchó con un poco de nachos la manga de la casaca. Roy dejó la bolsa a un lado y lo ayudó a limpiarse. —Me gusta esto.

—No es buen momento ahora. -respondió Roy, como estaba en una posición comprometedora, arrodillado frente a Jason.

—¿Qué? Hablo de la gorra. -la tomó del bolsillo interior de su sudadera y se la colocó al pelirrojo. Pasó un mechón tras su oreja y acarició la mejilla por breve momento. —¿Por qué la ocultaste?

—La uso siempre.

—Eso me encanta.

—Está sucia. -contradijo.

—No lo está. -musitó. Jason sintió en su cabeza un _click_ y pareció entender la situación. Roy vestía una fuera de lo usual. Traía unos vaqueros negros ceñidos a sus largas piernas, una sudadera roja en un tono distinto a su cabello y algo de perfume, siempre lo usaba, solo que esta olía un poco más _adictivo_. Roy se había arreglado fuera de lo común y Jason vestía lo mismo de siempre, como si fuese un día más y saliese con alguien más.

_¡Diablos!_

—Santa Mierda. -continuó viendo a Roy confundido. —Soy la persona más estúpida -se detuvo —Estás precioso, bien. No importa que vistas cualquier tipo de ropa, me gustas porque eres tú. Con tu sarcasmo, tus obviedades, tus miradas de cachorros que parecen más a ebrios emocionados y tu gorra porque hace que rostro sea un misterio que vale la pena esperar. -lo abrazó sin importar que la bandeja con comida se cayese.

Roy Harper era muchas cosas, pero sobre todo precavido y sí, había consultado a Kori antes de venir a cita porque, demonios, ellos salían desde casi seis meses primero siendo amigos por varios años, luego confesaron sus sentimientos y finalmente se emparejaron, pero nunca pensaron en tener una cita y simplemente un día Bizarro le dijo a Jason lo que leyó en una revista cuando espera a Artemisa en el supermercado lo lindo que eran las citas. ¡UNA CITA! Definitivamente Roy no esperaba oírlo pedirle una cita mientras golpeaban a un criminal en plena noche en Gótica. Así que creyó que era broma, enserio lo hizo, luego una semana después, Kori le llegó con muchas revistas para ver como podría ser la cita que él tendría con Jason. Entonces, acabó en esto, él tomando en cuenta la forma de vestirse para un evento importante y Jason usando lo de siempre.

Roy rió, no solo eso, se carcajeó cuando Jason lo abrazó terminando de decir esas palabras. Ambos habían aparentado algo muy distinto del otro. El pelinegro algo ofendido lo soltó y frunció el ceño.

—Hombre, mira, sé que la he…

Roy lo calló con un beso.

Lo besó.

Sus labios estaban más cálidos que cuando se dieron un beso antes de entrar, era un dulce y lento beso que se profundizó por Jason al tomarlo de la cintura y apegarlo, pero terminó cuando alguien tosió a sus espaldas.

Una chica del cine los miró apenada.

—Debo limpiar.

Notaron que la porción de nachos se había caído.

Ambos se sonrojaron, tomaron su charola y caminaron hacia su sala.

—Podemos ir a mi apartamento, si quieres. No debemos hacer esto.

—Ver la película, luego sofá…cama. -susurró Roy dejando un beso en el cuello de Jason. Intentarían tener mejores citas en un futuro, pero ahora debían concentrarse en esta para no hacer los mismos pasos en el futuro. Porque, ellos tendrían un futuro, uno juntos.

Roy cargaba la bandeja hasta buscar sus asientos, la sala estaba pasando adelantos de otras películas por estrenarse y cuando vio su fila, volteó a ver a Jason. Tenía una ligera idea de a quienes les había contado sobre su cita. Jason recién llegado y sin comprender, giró en dirección a los asientos para encontrarse con tres cabezas conocidas.

¡Maldición!

Jason tenía demasiada suerte en la vida.

Pasaron a sus asientos, al costado de ellos, Roy al lado de Jason y éste al lado de Dick.

—No se perdieron de mucho. -comentó Tim sin mirarlo y bebió de su soda.

—Quién lo diría -vaciló Dick sonriéndole a la pareja. —¿Hace cuánto llegaron a la ciudad?

Jason se dio un golpe en la frente, Dick podría ser realmente un idiota cuando se lo proponía, habían desayunado juntos toda la semana.

—Vine hace un par de horas atrás. -le contestó Roy sin entender el gesto de Jason. —Un respiro de mi ciudad.

—No puedo con tanto…-le susurró el pelinegro a su novio.

—Oye, está bien, son tus hermanos.

—Tss…¡la peli va a empezar! -soltó Damian viendo al frente.

*

La película fue interesante en cierto punto, Roy prestó más atención a la trama que a Jason siendo incomodado por Dick que le regaló, de forma nada sutil, un par de condones para que fuese una gran noche. Tim, como siempre, prestaba atención a todo y se atrevió a discrepar sobre las actuaciones de los actores con Roy y Damian por fastidiar al pelirrojo estuvo de acuerdo con Tim. Todos le desagradan al pequeño Wayne, pero Roy enserio rebasaba su paciencia y él tenía muy poca.

—Entonces vendrán a la mansión. -comentó Tim dejando su teléfono a un lado. Le respondería a Steph más tarde.

Antes de que contestarán, Damian respondió.

—Tú no puedes ir, Roy. Tenemos demasiadas mascotas para adoptar una más.

Jason sentía su garganta arder, quería sacar la botella de su bolsillo y tomar algo de vodka. Realmente quería.

—Sí, me imagino luego de estar contigo, pobres los animales, no debemos desearle tanto mal. – Roy respondió ganando un silbido por parte de Tim y una sonrisa por Dick.

Siempre hallaba la forma de responderle a Damian, no importaba como.

—Jason, ¿a dónde vas? -inquirió Dick.

—Iremos a comer.

—Vamos con ustedes. -tajó Damian.

—No, Damian. No pueden.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no.

—¿Solo se come en pareja o qué?

—Algo así. -explicó Roy. —Nos vemos. -fue jalado por Jason al auto.

—Nos vemos luego. -exclamó Dick llevando a sus hermanos a su coche.

Al entrar todos al auto del ojiazul, vieron como el de Jason desaparecía a gran velocidad. Damian bufó, Tim rió y Dick encendió el coche.

—¿Qué tal todo, jóvenes? ¿El maestro Jason pasó una buena noche?

—Tendrán sexo.

—Maestro Damian, no debe ser tan vulgar para expresar una acción. -la voz de Alfred se oyó en el coche.

— La noche será buena para ellos, Alfred.

Dick contestó acordándose de la sonrisa de Roy al irse con Jason, se tenían el uno al otro y eso le hizo recordar a él con Wally.

—Vendrán a casa, el maestro Bruce pide con urgencia su llegada, al parecer es algo de la empresa.

—¿Así?

—Si, maestro Tim, parece que los Kent hicieron de las suyas en metrópolis y hay cámaras de seguridad que prueban ellos. De una ronda de que fue entregada por el jovencito Harper unas horas atrás.

Un ruido se oyó, un forcejeó y una maldición para luego dar paso a la voz de un enojado Bruce.

—¡Damian y Tim Wayne vengan tan pronto les sea posible! ¡Dick tráelos ya!

Dick rió bajito.

—Como digas, Bruce.

Damian se cruzó de brazos y miró por la ventana mientras Tim se sonrojó y agachó la mirada, Dick se preguntaba ¿qué habría tenido sus hermanito que ver con la familia Kent? Eso solo lo sabían los involucrados, entre ellos Harper y las cámaras de seguridad haciendo que el humor de Bruce cambiase. 

Roy, por su parte, habiendo devuelto la jugada a los hermanos de Jason sí celebró una _divertida noche_. Claro que luego se preocuparía por las consecuencias de unos furiosos Wayne, pero valdría la pena si podía continuar con Jason.

_FIN_.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡JayRoy es fantástico!  
> ¿Les gustaría una continuación? Capaz un DickWally u otro ship.  
> Esperaba pronto hacer un Halbarry o seguir con  
> lo que hizo Roy para obtener esas grabaciones  
> y el porqué Bruce está malhumorado.  
> Las leo, muchas gracias a las que leen💕😊


End file.
